Stupid Brother!
by LovveDarkKittyCute
Summary: America is trying to be a hero again and he drags Canada into it all. See what's happens when America goes into an old, haunted church basement. Very short, two parts.
1. Stupid Brother!

**This is the very first fanfic I ever done. I haven't post it up before because I wrote it in my main language, Swedish. **

Stupid Brother!

The long stairway down was narrow and made of cold stone. I did not want to go down and see the worst. I knew he had gone down but never came up. It had been over two hours and I was still waiting for America to come up. I do not like churches, they scare me. But now I am here because my stupid brother forced me, Stupid America!

It had gone too long, and I hoped that he come up soon so that I did not have to go down and see his lifeless body on the floor, I did not want see his dead eyes. But I had to get him up. England would go insane if we were late to another world meeting again. Both I and America knew the rumors and the dangerous environment down there is.

That "hero" of course rushed down the stairs and yell "BECAUSE I'M A HERO" when I asked why he wanted to go down there. Stupid brother!

"Kumonji, you stay here!" I said to my pet polar bear, though I can never remember his real name.

"Who are you?" Answered Kumajiro who never could remember who I was, great.

"I'm Canada." I said and sighed while I took out my little flashlight that I always have in your pocket.

I lit the light and began slowly walk down the stairs. I went down and for every step I took, my heart beat faster. In my hand I held the flashlight and the other I stroked against the cold, damp stone wall, so I would not suddenly fall or something. I thought that I would never dare to go down into an old church basement, but thanks to my stupid big brother I now have to go down to the pit with spider net in the face. Why me?!

I fell when I felt something touch my leg. Luckily it was only two steps left to the floor so the only damage I got was a small scratch wound on my hand. Even luckier was that the flashlight did not break in the fall. I grabbed it fast held it directed it towards the stairs. There sat Komajin, my pet.

"I'm hungry." said Kumajiro and looked at me with his little eyes and tilted his head.

"But I told you to stay up there!" I screamed silently, almost like a whisper.

"Yes, but you looked frightened up there and I wanted to help, whoever you are."

I was actually happy to hear the polar bear words; I was afraid, afraid for my life. It felt good that he had been worried about me. The little polar bear came up to me and licked my face. I smiled and picked him up. I put him on my shoulders and he put his paw around my forehead. I got up and looked around in the corridor. There were only two ways the stairs up and a small spot of light far away in the opposite way. I started walking to the little spot, hoping to come across America. I was a little scared even though I had my pet , so I started singing a little song. The only thing I could think of, America with Rammstien. I could only the chorus, I like that much but Prussia do so I took it.

"We're all living in America

America is wunderbar

We're all living in America

America America"

When I arrived at the little spot I saw that there was a torch. It must have been America who lit it with his lighter. As I looked ahead, I saw that there were more lights. It had been America again. I continued to go in the same direction as the torches until I came to a door opening. The door itself had rotted away long ago. The door had once kept a secret room. It was a round room, and even though there were no torches in there, it was bright. The light came from a fireplace as a fire crackled in and gave warmth. The room was round and the walls were filled with shelves containing books. In the middle of the room was a writing table with a big red chair with the back to the doorway. The table and chair looked to be very new because it was the only thing that had not mold or moss on them.

I went to one of the shelves and took out a book that fell to pieces when I opened it. I saw no value in opening more books if they would just fall apart. Instead, I continued to walk along the wall and look at the books.

"Look out!" Shouted the polar bear from my head, it almost made me deaf. But it was probably lucky it was there because I was about to go into an armor standing by the fireplace. I thought it was odd that I had not noticed it before, but I did not care so much.

The armor was completely black and it stood straight. It kept his sword with the tip into the ground and with both hands on the handle. It looked very new just like the table and chair. I pondered it for a while and then I turned to the desk. I froze when I saw someone sitting in the chair and who it was. It was my brother, America, who sat there with a smile colder than Russia's, which scared me more than Russia's. I stared at the way he was sitting. He had his eyes open but there was no life in them. He sat with his elbows on the table and his hands together and leaned against the chin. He looked as if he had been waiting for me.

"America!" I cried when I could finally find the words, he did not answer. "America answer me, are you okay? Is this a joke?" I asked but no answer. It was like he did not see me or hear me. I started to move forward, but was stopped by the polar bear on my head.

"We should go, whoever you are!" Said the polar bears desperately. "America is not here!"

"What's not here? He's sitting right there." I said and pointed to America.

"No, he's not here! That's not him!" He screamed in panic and started pulling my ears in an attempt to get me to go.

"No, stop it!" I shouted and waved my hands against the polar bear, but I stopped when I heard a deep voice.

"Hello there young man." said a voice that came from America's mouth, which was now open, but it did not sound at all like America.

"I'm here to get my brother, please." Did I say nervous and scared. The polar bear had stopped drawing, but now hid his face in my long hair.

"I know why you're here." America's body was in the same position, and his mouth wasn't even moving. "But this man has insulted me. A while ago, he came in here and took down book after book, not as you ended by one, he screamed when he saw my body, not like you who stood there and was fascinated by it. He took my sword and began fencing with it against my body and for each strike he screamed "Oh I'm the hero." He threw away his sword and sat down in my chair with his dirty feet on the table. So to get revenge I took over his body. But this body smells worse than my old socks. You know that he is very stupid, right?"

I could not deny that my brother was disgusting, annoying and stupid but he is my brother and I cannot leave him here. I stared at America's body and did not know how I would get that type of his body.

"But I want him back, how stupid he may be!" I shouted, and his voice did not say anything for a while. He pondered my words.

"No, I do not feel like it. Leave now."

I was close to give him some Canadian anger, when the polar bear attacked America. He jumped from my head down to the table and hit America two times in his head, directly above the temples. America's body collapsed on the table.

"Take him now! The evil spirit is removed from him, but will be back in his own body! We need to leave this place!" Shouted the polar bear that were already on the way to the doorway. I threw America over my shoulders and started to follow the polar bear. I saw in the corner of my eye how something black swing against me. I jumped away in time and saw that the black armor had come to life.

"I won't let you leave!" Shouted the armor with the same voice that came from the Americas.

I turned around and started to run as fast as I could to the stairs. When I finally was there the armor began to slow down. I did not know why, I just heard that its clinking began to disappear. But I took no chances and I ran up the stairs and out the door and ice bear closed it behind me. I put America on a bench and I turned toward the door. But it was gone.

I sat on my knees in front of America and the polar bear sat in my lap, in the run I had twisted my ankle. I sighed and looked at America. No one would believe me. I saved America, no one would believe it. Not even America would probably remember it. I lifted my head and closed my eyes. I breathed deeply while I tried to blend in with everything. America started making noises and turning himself but I noticed nothing until America took my hand and I opened my eyes.

I thought, "Stupid Brother".

He looked deep into my eyes and he said:

"You are so brave Canada."

The End ...?


	2. Who is the Hero?

Who is the hero?

England and France gave way double with laughter when I told them about yesterday day. They did not believe me when I told him about the evil spirit of the Black armor or how Canada had saved me. Though I knew from the start that they would not believe me. I went up to my room that I had when I lived here in England. I was alone, Canada was with Prussia and live there. Prussia believed of course Canada, he had proof. His injured leg and a photo Kumajiro took with Canada's mobile. The damage was not serious but I was ashamed. It was my fault that he had to run down and pick me up and then carry me up for all the stairs. Everything was my fault.

…

I had just come out of the shower and lay on the bed and had just fallen asleep when I heard a sound. I woke up abruptly because I recognized it, but I could not think of where I've heard it. I sat up and listen. There it was again! Almost clinking and grinding sound. It went a shiver through my body. It was known from a bad memory, but I could not remember where it comes from. I stood on the floor and went to the balcony glass door. There it was again, and it sounded higher from the outside of the balcony! I dared not open. I turned the other way around when I heard something hit the floor.

"Prussia is it you?!" I asked, hoping for a response, but I got nothing.

I stood and looked across the room with the balcony door behind me. I saw a shadow behind me, it was also known in some way, and the sound sounded again. Then I remembered the shape of the shade and the sound, but it was already too late. That was the last I remember at Prussia's house and I screamed.

…

We sat in England living room by the fire, in a big red cozy armchair, as it pounded on the door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" England said and put his book on a table next to his chair and walked towards the door. I watched him as he went by and then I looked at France who admired himself in a small mirror.

"What are you doing here?" Shouting England and both I and France ran towards the door. When we arrived we saw Prussia standing in the doorway. He was full of snow and blue frozen.

"Are, Ca-Canada h-here?" Prussia stammered out between his frozen lips."

"No, he was supposed to be with you." England said as he took Prussia into the warmth of the living room.

"He was, but as I stood in the kitchen and cooked dinner while he was showering, I heard a scream. And when I came into his room, he was gone!" Prussia said desperate, while England put him in one of the armchairs.

"Dude, so you mean that he was completely gone?" I asked as I began to suspect this shit.

"Yes, I looked everywhere. When I could not find him, I drove here, but I ran out of gas and had to go half way. I thought he had gone here to talk to America." He said as he started taking off his outer clothing, France poured a little of my hot chocolate in a mug and gave it to him.

"My Little Canada, what is he doing now?" France said a little over dramatized with his French accent.

While the others discussed Canada's disappearance, I stood by the fire and wondered if it could be HE who was behind this. I looked up at the ceiling for a while and saw something hanging in the chandelier above the table, in the middle of the room.

"But wait why would Canada go here in this weather to talk to America?" England said.

"Well, I thought he wanted to discuss what had happened yesterday." Prussia answered.

"You mean that story with the black armor." France said.

"Yes."

"Do you believe that story?" England said.

"Yes, he had a photo Kumajiro had taken with Canada's mobile." Prussia said.

England and France looked at each other and began to wonder if my story was true.

"Was Kumajiro gone too?" I asked Prussia. Everyone turned and looked at me in surprise.

"Yes, I guess he is with Canada." Prussia said.

"Well then Canada has to be here because Kumajiro hanging there in the chandelier." I said and pointed up at the beautiful ceiling decoration, all followed my hand.

We all saw the polar bear was hanging there and was about to slide down. I ran to catch my brother's pet. He was completely still and cold. He was breathing but was completely motionless.

"Is he dead?" France asked.

"No, he's breathing, but he does not move." I said and walked toward the fire. England took a pillow and laid it beside the fire. I put Kumajiro on the pillow and looked back towards the others.

It was weird, if it was the armor, why he did not kill Kumajiro and where is Canada?

"How did he end up in my chandelier?" England asked.

"No idea, but I think I know who it was that did it." I said and walked out of the room.

I went from door to door and searched, the others followed me. I started in the attic and went down to the first floor. I found no sign of forced entry or ... Bang! Sounded from the basement and I took up my flashlight that I had received from Canada in birthday present. The other asked constantly what I did, but I gave no answer. I felt on the basement door handle and the door slid open. I turned to the others.

"I know this will sound strange, but I think that both Canada and we are in huge danger." I said with a serious face, they looked at me with the same serious expression.

"If what I think is true, we will find a door down here that should not be there. So England, you get to take the lead." I said, handing over the flashlight to England, he nod and lit the lamp and began to go down the basement stairs.

When we were down he swept the flashlight over the basement room. Until he stayed the light on a door.

"You were right; this door should not be here." said England.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the same door that I saw in the church esterday. I walked slowly towards the door and tried to open it, it failed. I fought hard to open it, but it did not move. England and Prussia came to help me.

…

France stood on the stairs when the others ran up to help America. He looked up the stairs and saw that someone was standing a bit away from the door. He went up to investigate who it was. When he arrived, he saw Canada stand some distance away with a wide mocking smile on his face and a black armor that covers the entire body except the head. He stood and looked straight at France, but it looked like he did not see him at all. He seemed so different and strange, thought France.

"Canada, my stupid son, where have you been?" France asked without really taking any notice of what he looked like.

France was just about to call out to the others when suddenly Canada stood in the way of the door. The door closed by itself and it all went black for France.

…

All jumped when we heard the basement door slammed. We looked at each other and then ran up the stairs. We heard France scream. When we opened the door, France was thrown down at our feet. England and I carried him to the living room. He was in the same state as Kumajiro and we put him in front of the fireplace as well. England put a pillow under France's head and a blanket covering his body.

"What is going on here America?" Prussia asked.

"I'm beginning to suspect that he is out for revenge." I said and sat down in an armchair.

"Who wants revenge?"

"The Spirit of the Black armor." I said, staring at the other two men with fear in my eyes.

I started telling all that had happened in the basement. I and Canada had decided earlier that we would tell as little as possible. This time, they believed in me.

"How could you be so stupid, exposing you and your brother for such a danger?!" England yelled at me.

"I just wanted to play cool." I said weakly.

"It was the stupidest thing I've ..." England began before he paused and looked terrified.

"Dude, what's the matter?" I asked, England lifted a hand and pointed at one of the large windows that were in the room.

Me and Prussia followed his arm began to shiver with fear. There, outside the window hung Canada in his arms with a crazy gaze fixed on us. It was not just his twisted sneering smile and crazy eyes that caught my attention, no, what caught most of my attention was what he was wearing. The Black armor. I knew he was out for revenge!

A flash came, and Canada moved from outside to inside. All we were so terrified that we could neither run nor scream. Canada jumped down from the window without letting his eyes off us. He walked slowly towards us. None of us could believe our eyes finally I got back my consciousness and I looked angrily at my little brother who is now obsessed with that fucking spirit. I ran to the fireplace and took England's old pirate sword that was now a decoration that hung above the fireplace.

"An gared!" I shouted and directed the sword tip towards the obsessive Canada, I had a weak memory that I had said so down in the room when I took the armor's sword.

Canada looked at the sword and then at me. He pulled out his own black sword.

"Come on then your stinking pig!" Canada said with two voices, his own and the spirit.

"Oh you your ... "I said and went to attack.

I made a stab to his chest, but Canada parried it simple. I made another stab firmly against his face, Canada blocked it too.

"No, do not hurt him!" Prussia yelled at me.

The two men had also woken up and had moved France and Kumajiro to the table in the chandelier. He was right, maybe it's the armor that control but it's my brother's body. I cannot hurt him.

"What's that, big brother? Can you not fight? Ahahahahahah!" Laughed armor with only Canada's voice.

"You will have a fight alright!" I said and slashed him. The armor barely avoided my little clumsy but well learned attacks. I heard England gave away a "blody hell" and a little proud surprised sound. I also saw in the eyes of the corner of his mouth was opened and how his enormous eyebrows were raised. Well then, maybe I had seemed completely uninterested in his fencing lessons, but I had listened to the most, of course, I was not as good as he is, but good enough to get through this.

The armor had grown tired of defending and began attacking. He tried to penetrate me toward the fireplace, but I managed to slip away in time. I stood on one of the chairs and shouting "Aha!" I defended myself against his attacks and the armor made a sortie against my legs. I managed with a little luck and skip away down on the floor in time. The armor drove the sword into the chair where it got stuck. I heard England whine over his expensive furniture. The armor was off the bar and was walking toward me on my way out of the room. The armor followed. I had now spent nearly all my energy and started panting. Fuck! Maybe I should have been practicing instead of being eaten hamburger. The armor had now caught up when I started running up the stairs to the second floor.

Suddenly I felt a stab in the calf. I sat down on my knees and held my leg and looked back. The armor's black swords were now wet and red of my blood. I looked up at Canada's face, mouth grinning scary and mockingly at me, but his eyes, they were sad and desperate. The armor took his sword and put it against my neck and pressed a little, not too much so it does not cut into my neck. Here I was, with one of Canada's knee against my stomach and held the sword with one hand on the handle and the other at the bar tip. I struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong. I myself have superhuman strength, but he was stronger.

I began to panic...

…

_I looked everywhere, but could do nothing. The Armor ruled, not me. And now I was sitting here hanging over my older brother, and threatened his life. Although I had dreamed of one day beat him down, but not like this, not when the armor controlled. I felt my arms pressed the sword deeper into the throat of America. I saw a blood strand slid down from the neck. I would not, I would not kill my own brother. I saw him fight, but if not even with his super strength could do it, so how could I do._

_I was angry. I was mad at America, who had giving us with this threat from the beginning, I was angry at the armor who tried to kill my family and my loved ones, but most of all, I was angry at myself, who let this happen!_

_Damn! Now I'll give him some Canadian anger!_

…

I felt how Canada's body began to shake. I looked up at his face, his eyes had now hardened and the smile had now begun to fade. I did not understand it at first, but after two seconds I realized. Canada fought back!

"Fight Canada!" I shouted to pep him while I began to pry the sword from Canada's now shaking hands.

England and Prussia, who had (which I had not noticed) stood and tried to remove Canada from me, were only standing there with a dumb looks. We could not do anything, just watch as Canada fought for us all.

…

_I fought for my life. There was no chance that I would lose the ones I love to guy. I felt the spirit was trying to take control again, but never again. I fought so hard that I didn't even notice that blood flowed out of my eyes and mouth. I fought till the spirit cried, and went out of my body. The armor that I had on me went off and disappeared. I stood there with blood on my face and only in a bathrobe. I fainted._

…

Prussia ran to catch the unconscious Canada. England walked up to me to look at my injuries.

"It's nothing serious, you'll be alright." He told me and then looked at Canada. "How is he?"

"He breathes and everything seems ok." Answered Prussia while he stroked away a lock of hair away from Canada's face. Prussia began to kiss him.

Everything seemed quiet until I remembered.

"England run down and check if the door is left!" I screamed and England immediately ran down to check.

Prussia and I and waited tensely for several minutes before England came back and shook his head. The door was gone, but was this the last time we would meet the armor? I have no idea.

After about one hour Kumajiro and France woke up. Both remembered nothing more than that they saw Canada with a strange smile and black armor. Canada woke up not long after the others. He told me what had happened.

"Bloody hell, that must have been black magic, I'm sure!" England said.

Nobody said anything for a long while. Finally, I said:

"We never tell this to anyone."

Everyone agreed with me.

"Who would believe us?" Canada said who now lay in Prussia's arms.

All agreed again.

: In The Armor's room:

"I could not believe that weak humans could defeat me and make me so weak. That Canada should die. I'll get my revenge, I always get my revenge." Thought the Black armor as he walked down the hall to his room.

When he came into the room, he felt an evil energy, a stronger power than his own. He went over to the fireplace to hang off my sword, he saw that there was someone in his chair. He was about to open his mouth to scream, when the man said with a Russian accent:

"Hello there!" he was just about to attack when he fell on the floor, it was something that was trying to suck out his soul.

"Who are you?" he asked meager and felt shame for having to see so weak out in front of this creature.

"My name is Russia." Said the man who now stood up and walked over to me. His scarf fluttering behind him and he had a cold smile on his face and his blue purple eyes bored into the Armor.

"You have been and had fun at Mr England home, da?" Asked the man, and now crouched down to him, he nodded. "You tried to kill, da?" Asked the man, and he tried to move but his powerful energy was too strong so he nodded again. He was afraid of him.

"Everyone who was with Mr. England, including Mr. England himself, my friends, even if it sometimes does not seem so, and you tried to kill them." The man said, and The Armor felt how he started to be sucked into him.

"What are you?" he screamed when he felt that he would disappear into him.

"I'm Russia, and you shall now be one with Russia." He said and smiled more, The Armor disappeared completely.

…

Russia left the Black armor in a pile on the floor, the room was falling apart Unfortunately, because of the evil spirit is gone forever. Russian purple eyes shone and he started to walk out of the room. The armor disappeared along with the room. It was now over.

When Russia came out in a snow storm he wrapped his scarf once around the neck and then he began to walk towards Mr. England's house. When he was there he stood and looked how they laughed and drank hot chocolate together. They were now free from The Armor's curse, and they can once again be a happy little family. For once in his life, Russia smiled a warm smile and began to go out in the blizzard, alone.

_**The End**_


End file.
